


Драбблы по 4.01

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Немного АУшные зарисовки по 4.01Написаны автором в 2008





	1. Your hope has burned with time / Если надежда сгорела со временем

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [4.01](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233117) by katriel1987. 



Восемнадцатого сентября две тысячи восьмого года Дин Винчестер открывает глаза в своей могиле и выбирается из тьмы в палящий зной. Над головой плывет оранжевое небо, воздух пахнет серой. Мгновение он думает, что все еще в аду.

В кругу поваленных деревьев его встречает темноволосый человек в бежевом плаще. Говорит, что он ангел. За что-то извиняется, и Дин поначалу верит его словам – таким печальным тот выглядит.

\- Я избавил тебя от вечных мук, - говорит незнакомец. – Но было уже поздно.

\- Сэм? – спрашивает Дин. С неба сыплет дождь из пепла.

Кастиэль качает головой.

\- Это был не Сэм. Он пытался помешать этому. У него почти получилось.

Глаза Дина жжет то ли от чада, то ли от слез. Он оглядывается на могилу с желанием залезть обратно, спрятаться среди скользких червей и пока еще не иссушенной грязи.

\- Он жив, - говорит Кастиэль. – Я могу отвести тебя к нему.

Дин смотрит на ангела.

\- Все кончено? Этот мир, война… мы проиграли?

Кастиэль молчит. Падающий пепел оседает на изгибах невидимых крыльев.

\- Не знаю, - наконец отвечает он. – Возможно. Но пока есть кому воевать…

Дин кивает.

\- Отведи меня к Сэму.


	2. From hell / Из ада

Дин выбирается из ада на яркий дневной свет. Он все еще в крови – от разодранных по дороге наружу душ. Он цепляется за мягкую траву и перевернувшись на спину смотрит в кристально чистое небо.

Он чувствует, как словно углем жжет там, где должны быть глаза. Его то и дело разбирали на части и сшивали обратно, что мешало им сделать это еще? Всякий раз они оставляли узелки, спутывали множество нитей.

Может, прошло уже двадцать лет на земле, а может – две сотни. Действительно, не важно.

Этого хватило.

Он стал одним из них.


End file.
